Laser processing which uses infrared laser beam such as carbon dioxide laser beam (hereinafter referred to as “infrared laser processing”) has been applied to processing of an object such as a metal material, e.g., fine drilling, cutting and welding. In the case of cutting the object by such infrared laser processing, there may occur a problem in terms of processing quality due, for example, to a difference in a cutting width or a cutting plane quality depending on a polarization direction of laser beam. For this reason, in a laser processing machine for use in the infrared laser processing, a circular polarization mirror as a reflective-type optical component is provided for the purpose of eliminating an influence on the processing quality exerted by the polarization direction of the infrared laser beam, thereby to convert a polarization of the infrared laser beam from linear polarization to circular polarization which has no dependency on the processing direction.
However, the laser processing machine provided with the reflective optical component is required to have a large space for returning of laser beam as well as a complicated folded optical system in order to convert laser beam into a desired polarization, which leads to an increased size of the machine and an increased number of components, and hence the machine has disadvantages of low mass productivity, high cost and low industrial productivity.
Thus, from the viewpoint of making the machine compact and reducing the number of components, there have, for example, been proposed transmission-type optical components which are: an infrared wave plate allowing light in a visible region to a far-infrared region to be transmitted therethrough and using a crystal such as cadmium sulfide that is a low-absorption uniaxial crystalline; and a transmission-type phase retardation substrate made of a transparent substrate formed with transparent multilayers (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
However, the above infrared wave plate has its limit on an element aperture permitted for the uniaxial crystal and low permitted intensity of laser beam, and hence the infrared wave plate has a disadvantage of having limited applicability.
Further, in the phase retardation substrate described in Patent Literature 1, since optical axis displacement of a transmission beam occurs in accordance with the thickness of the transparent substrate, a component for correcting the optical axis displacement, or the like, is further required in addition to the phase retardation substrate, and furthermore, adjustment of the optical axis is difficult.
There has then been proposed a transmission-type phase retardation substrate (e.g., see Patent Literature 2) or the like, made up of a pair of substrate bodies. The substrate body is made of a platy member that allows infrared light to be transmitted therethrough, one surface of which is formed with a fine structure of periodically repeating a roof-like structure in a cross-sectionally triangular shape or a roof-like structure in a cross-sectionally trapezoidal shape and provided with a phase retardation substrate, and the other surface of which is made a smooth surface. The surfaces of the substrate bodies, which are formed with the fine structures, are joined for integration.